Você é minha luz
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Ed está em coma depois de um acidente de carro envolvendo ele, Winry e Al. Será que a escuridão de sua alma o permitirá retornar? Será que Winry consiguirá trazê-lo de volta?.....PRESENTE PRA GRAZI-CHAN, HAPPY NIVER MENINA n.n. Reviews please i.i


**Você é minha luz**

Escuridão...era tudo o que via.

0 sentimento de inutilidade ao presenciar a completa escuridão da alma de seu amado.

Todos os anos passados, todos os momentos vivenciados, tudo havia se perdido naquele mar negro?

Olhá-lo nos olhos, e nem ao menos notar alguma emoção daqueles olhos que a cativavam.

Ela não mais o compreendia, nenhuma palavra sequer ele pronunciava, o corpo dele apenas jazia inerte sob a cama.

Ela caminhava cautelosamente até o centro daquele cômodo pouco iluminado, lá perecia ele...nenhum movimento, nenhum barulho sequer, os olhos dele fixos em um ponto qualquer.

Nem todas as lágrimas seriam suficientes para aquela penumbra dali. O sentimento de incapacidade, os devaneios de seu coração, tudo para salvá-lo, porém tudo inútil,

Já mergulhada em mais uma onda de lembranças, se encontrou na antiga casa da família Elric, quantos momentos passados ali, quantos sorrisos e alegrias, apenas quando estava com ele. Porém, aquelas antigas cenas de sangue retomaram forma, o sentimento de medo, a dor da perda daqueles que te amaram tanto e foram amados em troca, simplesmente tudo perdido. Ela tentava de todas as formas fazê-lo feliz, tentava fazê-lo sorrir como antes, fazê-lo desejar viver...porém nada adiantava, depois daquela noite, havia se tornado impossível.

Ela já conhecia esses dolorosos sentimentos, mas tentava por bani-la no coração, profundamente...pois para fazer ele ver a luz novamente, ela faria de tudo, até sofrer silenciosamente.

Sentia suas forças serem drenadas de sua alma pela escuridão, se ficasse muito mais tempo ali sem encontrá-lo iria morrer e tinha conhecimento disso. Mas ele era para ela a vida, e ela faria de tudo para salvá-lo, pois sabia que era ele que estava mais machucado.

Continuou o caminho...

Andava e andava pela escuridão, e nem um sinal de onde ele estaria, cada vez mais cansada estava...mas não pensou em desistir nenhum momento sequer. Ela lutaria por ele.

Aproximou-se de uma enorme porta, o local era sinistro, tinha uma órbita de dar medo. Aproximou sua mão da fechadura para abrir então a porta, e antes que pudesse sequer encostar, a porta se abre vagarosamente.

Um pouco assustada, entra naquele cômodo, havia como se fosse um túmulo no meio da sala espaçosa, caminhou até outra porta que se encontrava no lado contrário, girou a maçaneta, e adentrou sem exitar.

Aquela sala era completamente escura, a porta tornou a se fechar atrás dela a deixando na escuridão. Medo, era o que sentia, andou com os braços esticados, não sabia sequer onde estava. Acabou encontrando algo, caiu no chão. Começou a rastejar para trás no fim de escapar do que quer que fosse. Estava assustada.

Tocou a parede, o que a impediu de prosseguir fugindo. Fechou os olhos fortemente, e apenas esperou. Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada havia acontecido, seu coração que beirava a loucura foi lentamente se acalmando e seus olhos de pouco em pouco voltaram a se abrir. Assim que os abriu encontrou alguém em sua frente, esse alguém segurava uma vela nas mãos, e possuía lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas correram pelos orbes dela, o encontrara. Com um impulso abraçou-o. Ela o havia encontrado.

Edward ficou imóvel um tempo, perguntou-se o que Winry fazia naquele lugar, além disso, nem ele sabia o que fazia ali. Abraçou-a com carinho, apreciava a companhia daquela garota tão radiante, se não houvesse sido por ela sua vida não seria alegre como é. Ela era seu sol, era assim que ele a via, como sua própria luz.

Winry se separou alguns momentos e depositou uma de suas mãos no rosto de seu amado, ele estava à salvo. Aproximaram as suas faces, suas respirações se mesclaram, o calor um do outro podendo ser sentido, as emoções os consumindo, enfim selaram seus lábios em um beijo de carinho, amor, ternura...sabiam que eram a razão de viver um do outro. Ela sorriu feliz, havia o encontrado.

Ele se afastou um pouco e olhou para ela nos olhos.

-Onde estamos Winry? –perguntou com certa apreensão que pode ser refletida em seus orbes e que Winry percebera.

-Ed...nós...nós...-ela abaixa a cabeça e uma lágrima caí no chão.

-Onde Winry? –pergunta erguendo a cabeça dela com ternura.

-Estamos na sua alma Ed. –disse ela já chorando. Ele apesar de que havia arregalado seus olhos um pouco depois da resposta, voltou à retomar sua pose, olhou ao redor, tudo era escuridão. Aquela realmente seria sua alma?

Winry enxugou as lágrimas e observou como ele olhava para tudo, tornou a abaixar a cabeça, "não devia ter lhe contado" pensa consigo, se maldizendo pela idiotice que havia feito.

Ed tentou sem sucesso ver algo naquela escuridão, desistindo se vira para a amada e percebe que esta chorava. Toma novamente a cabeça dela em sua mão e a puxa mais para perto de si.

-O que aconteceu realmente, Winry? –pergunta em seu ouvido. Ela cora um pouco, mas logo se recupera.

-Ed...você sofreu um acidente de carro...e...se encontra em coma. –ela disse o olhando nos olhos, os olhos dela expressavam ressentimento, mágoa, dor, preocupação...ela queria-o de volta.

-Coma?...Mas como você pode estar aqui? –ele perguntou não querendo acreditar...será que havia mesmo sofrido um acidente? E seu irmão, como estaria?

-Eu...eu estou fazendo uma ligação de alma com você, assim eu poderia lhe levar de volta –ela explicou, ele apenas assentiu.

-E o Al? –perguntou olhando para baixo.

-Ele...ele morreu no acidente Ed. –ela lhe revelou, ele foi tomado de pânico, seu irmão estava morto? Não podia ser verdade, eles sempre haviam compartilhado muitas coisas que fortaleciam sua ligação de irmãos...e agora ele simplesmente morrera?

Ed se sentou no chão olhando para um ponto fixo, seus olhos apresentavam lágrimas e ele estava em estado de choque.

-Ed vamos voltar. –pediu Winry que não mais agüentava aquela escuridão toda.

-Não posso, este é meu lugar. –ele disse não mudando em nada sua posição.

-Ed, por favor. –lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela, o pânico estava tomando forma, faltava pouco tempo para que ela simplesmente morresse ali, dentro da alma do amado.

-Winry...-ele disse olhando para ela com ternura, porém logo seus orbes se arregalaram ao contatar algo- Você está desaparecendo!!! –ele disse numa voz trêmula, tomada pelo medo e pelo receio de perder a única pessoa que importava para ele.

-Precisamos ir Ed. –ela disse mais uma vez, sua voz não mais passava do que um sussurro e suas pálpebras pesavam, "Não, não morrerei aqui! " Falou para si mesma tentando se levantar, mas caindo novamente ao chão.

-Eu...não posso Winry. –ele disse com medo, muito medo, temor...ele não queria voltar para aquele mundo, ali ele simplesmente podia se esconder de tudo e todos.

-Ed, você não pode ficar fugindo. Você tem que lutar. O verdadeiro Edward Elric faria isso, e Alphonse sem dúvidas nenhumas gostaria que você vivesse. –ela disse séria, embora seu corpo já estivesse transparente. –Deixe-me ser sua luz Edward. –ela disse sorrindo ternamente para ele.

-Você já o é, Winry. –pronunciou ternamente- ...vamos voltar então. –terminou num misto de medo e preocupação afinal a mulher que amava estava...desaparecendo?

Winry novamente tentou se levantar, e como a última vez não conseguiu, Ed a pegou no colo, ele sentia ela gelada...deviam sair logo dali. Caminhos alguns instantes na escuridão...e encontraram uma luz, que os cegou e os envolveu, além de adormecê-los.

Edward acordou numa cama de hospital...já esperava por isso, porém essa não era a pergunta que rondava sua mente e seu coração, essa pergunta era...a localização da pessoa que tanto amava.

X----S2------X------S2---------X---------S2---------X---------S2---------X---------------S2-----

Levantou-se daquela cama arrancando os inúmeros fios que usava, ao pôr seus pés no chão, percebeu a sensação de frio...aquilo de certa forma era relaxante, ao sair no corredor, foi abordado por um médico, que em vez de levá-lo para o quarto, lhe levou para uma sala, na qual parecia ser o escritório dele.

Ed se sentou na poltrona onde o doutor lhe mandou, havia muitas perguntas em sua mente, mas a que queria ouvir a resposta naquele momento era onde estaria Winry.

-Meu jovem, você sofreu um acidente de carro. –começou médico com um semblante sério.

-Onde está Winry? –ele perguntou não querendo esperar, estava ficando com raiva.

-Espere meu jovem. Senhor Edward, o senhor sofreu um acidente de carro no qual além de você estava nele a senhorita Winry Rockbell e o seu irmão Alphonse Elric. Os danos no carro foram destrutivos, o senhor permaneceu três meses e meio em estado de coma, vivendo através da ajuda de máquinas... –o médico continuava com o mesmo semblante sério.

-Onde está Winry? –repetiu Ed se irritando pela demora da resposta.

-Seu irmão Alphonse morreu na hora. A senhorita Winry...apresentou sérios danos, fizemos inúmeras cirurgias para tentar salvá-la, ela permaneceu na UTI até ontem à noite, quando infelizmente...faleceu. –disse o médico abaixando a cabeça e a apoiando nas mãos.

Edward olhava fixamente para o médico, ele lhe havia dito que Winry, a mulher que amava falecera?

-O senhor deve estar enganado...eu vi a Winry hoje, ela disse que estava fazendo uma conexão de alma. –ele pronunciou meio alterado pelo choque, em sua voz podia se notar o nervosismo e o temor.

-Sinto muito Edward, tudo não deve ter passado de um sonho. –disse o médico o olhando com uma preocupação.

-IMPOSSÍVEL, A WINRY NÃO PODE TER MORRIDO. –gritou Edward para o médico que não alterava o semblante e preocupação, não ele simplesmente não podia tê-la perdido, uma das únicas pessoas que realmente ser importava...aquela que mexia com suas emoções e com seu coração, aquela que era sua luz na escuridão.

-Acalme-se senhor Edward, o senhor acaba de despertar do coma. –disse o médico mais como uma ordem do que uma sugestão.

Ed o olha com ódio, e saí correndo da sala. Ele corria mais que seus músculos atrofiados conseguiam. Lágrimas já jorravam de seus olhos, escancarou a porta para o terraço, e notou a escuridão da noite de Nova York. Aproximou-se da mureta que impedia qualquer um de cair imediatamente do prédio e caiu em suas pernas, ele havia perdido ela.

Ficou só sentindo o ar bater em seus cabelos, aquele ar gélido...seu corpo frio clamando por uma coberta, mas ele sequer se importava, pois não tinha mais uma razão de viver.

Abaixou a cabeça, não mais saíam lágrimas de seus olhos, porém se encontrava triste, vazio, numa total escuridão.

Sentiu uma coberta sendo colocada sobre si, levantou seu olhar e se deparou com Winry lhe sorrindo, seus orbes se arregalaram e ele quisera se levantar dali e a abraçar, porém suas pernas não mais o obedeciam. Ela apenas se aproximou dele e sentou na sua frente.

-Ed...-começou ela.

-Winry...você, você morreu? –perguntou com a voz trêmula de medo e surpresa por ela estar ali.

-Era meu destino Ed. –ela respondeu simplesmente logo sorrindo para ele, aquele sorriso carinhoso que ele sabia que era só dele.

-Winry...-ele abaixa a cabeça, novas lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. –Não me abandone. –diz levantando a cabeça para mirar ela nos olhos, e deixando as lágrimas em seus olhos virem à tona, ele não queria perdê-la, a dor da perda dela...seria...seria impossível.

-Ed ... –ela deposita sua mão sobre o rosto dele, ele percebe que a mão dela estava quentinha. –Eu...eu nunca vou te abandonar. Mesmo que eu tenha partido desse mundo, eu...eu sempre estarei num lugar que ninguém me pode tirar, apenas você. Sempre estarei em seu coração Edward Elric. –com isso ela toca o coração dele, e ele em um misto daquele sentimento a traz para si e por uma última vez sela seus lábios, sentindo a doce suavidade dos lábios dela, seu coração batendo mais rápido, apenas por ela. Ela se separa dele depois de alguns minutos. –Até logo, e não se esqueça, estarei em seu coração quando precisar. –sussurrando isso no ouvido dele ela desaparece, deixando apenas o doce perfume que sempre usava. A fragrância que para todo o sempre o hipnotizaria, sua fragrância de lírios.

-----------------S2-------------------S2------------------S2----------S2--------S2-------------

Oi gente linda n.n

Bem, escrevi essa fic do EdWinry pra uma amiga.

Hoje é o aniversário dela, e ela sempre, sempre se preocupou comigo e sempre foi uma ótima amiga n.n

Essa fic é pra Grazi ou Galala ou ainda Kaede-san

Só pra saber Grazi querida, te adoro muito menina n.n

Então, UM MEGA PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ :3

Felicidades MUITAS pra você fofa n.n

E olha, espere que goste da fic n.n"

Eu tentei T.T

Minha primeira fic do FullMetal Alchemist -//-"

Bem, mando um beijo pra todos que vão ler a fic.

E pra ti Grazi fofa, BEIJÕES DE CHOCOLATE #olhaos brilhando de desejo#

Então minna, se acham que esta fic merece reviews, mandem porque me alegra por demais.

Beijos no coração de todos,

_Uchiha Tali-chan_

_19/02/08_


End file.
